Betrayal (and its sequal-- The Hearing)
by Nicole
Summary: The unthinkable happens to one of their own (Warning: Deals with rape)
1. Part 1

**Betrayal**

CJ Cregg took a deep breath as she stepped into Allan Bernez's office.She never felt comfortable around the young, cynical speechwriter in the first place.But now, it being eleven o'clock on a Friday evening, she only wanted to give him the notes of the press conference and high tail it home.

"Think bubble bath," she chanted to herself. "Bubble bath, bubble bath," she slowly opened the door to the small white house office and was greeted by a raspy,"Claudia Jean, what gives me the pleasure?"

She glared at the conceited, but decent looking thirty-something year old and replied, "Actually, Mr. Bernez, Suzanne had to go home, so I promised her I would give you the notes myself.No need to pass the flu on to you."_The bubonic plague, of course, that would be a different story_, she thought wryly to herself.

He rose, walked around his massive desk, and took the papers from her outstretched hand."Thank you, sweetie." He stated, slowly and alluringly.

She forced a small smile."Not a problem.See you around."With that, she turned and started to open the door.However, the door was stopped by a strong, firm hand, pushing it shut again.Gasping slightly, she turned to face a smiling Bernez.Regaining her composure, she replied, "Funny, Allan.Cute.See you." But this time, when she reached for the knob, the muscular arm pulled its hand away from the door and grabbed the press secretary's arm, twisting it behind her back.Quickly, he pulled her so her back was against his chest, his other arm wrapped around her waist tightly.

"Come on, darling.Let's see how good you really are," a raspy, subtle voice spat into her ear.

Fear was instantly mirrored in CJ's eyes and voice."Let go of me, now.This is harassment."She struggled in his arms.

"What, afraid I'm too good for you?"He taunted, rubbing the small of her back with his thumb, pressing her arms into his chest.

"Let go of me!"CJ screamed."Help!I'm being raped!" She yelled as loud as she could. Allan clasped his left hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Rape?I would never. But, casual sex...well, then...there's an idea."He whispered into her hair, kissing her ear.

CJ breathed in raggedly, a single tear making its way down her cheek."Now, if I let go of you, do you promise not to scream?" He asked quietly.She nodded.With that, he loosened his grip around her waist and let go of her arms.

She instantly elbowed him in the chest forcefully.Then she stepped on his foot with her shoe- though it being a flat wasn't all that useful."Nice try, bitch," He spat at her as he tightened his grip on her arms before throwing her on the floor.She landed harshly on her side.In a half moment, he was sitting on top of her stomach, forcing her onto her back.

"Please!Stop.Get off of me.This is rape.Let me go," CJ half yelled at him, her side and arms throbbing with pain.

He pulled back his arm, and before CJ could even close her eyes, he slapped her squarely across of the jaw and her cheek.With a soft scream, her face snapped to the right.Tears began to fall from the immense fear.She attempted a futile scream, which was difficult as his hand covered her mouth.Suddenly, Berenz pulled his left hand back off of her breasts and punched her squarely in the face. All went black.

To be continued.Will be finished by end of week.Keep reading, and please feedback or review.Loves, Nicole.


	2. Part 2

_ _

**_Betrayal part 2_**

_ _

_Where am I?What happened?_ CJ thought groggily to herself as her eyelids fluttered open slowly.She glanced at the digital clock over the wall.The number 430 flashed back to her_._

__

_Let's see how good you are_echoed in her head, and everything flooded back.Gasping, she noticed that she was lying on the floor of the small office, completely naked.She saw her clothes laying in a neat, folded pile to the right of the desk.She crawled to the pile, noticing a throbbing sensation all through her body.On the pile, layed a note written on a 3x5 index card.

_Thank you for the night.You weren't good, but there's always next time._

Gasping, she threw the card, it fluttered to the ground about three feet in front of her.She pulled her clothes back on, noticing her legs, thighs, arms, and breasts were bruised to such an extent she could barely tell if it was black or a dark blue_.I've gotta get outa here, go home, take a shower.Bubble bath.Then I'll see...what to do_," she thought.She quickly opened the door, and started to quicken her pace, down the empty office corridor.She turned the corner, tears forming in her eyes and bumped straight into a man turning the corner.She yelled in surprise.

"Whoa!" the man said as CJ walked straight into him.CJ reconized his voice before she realized who she slammed into."Guess I'm not the only one leaving now.Why are you here?" He asked nonchalantly. 

Backing up a few inches, she turned her face so her hair covered the bruise riden face."Sam.I...uh, just had a rough night.Going home now, finally."

Sam noticed her nylons her ripped down the side and her shoulders were shaking.Realizing something was wrong, he reached out to touch her arm, but she grimanced and walked back further."CJ?What...what happened?" he asked softly.

She shook her head, "Nothing!"And she started to run down the opposite direction.Sam quickly caught up to her, grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.As doing so, her hair moved away from her face and uncovered the deep bruises and scratches.

Sam gasped softly, still holding on to her arm."Oh god.What happened?"Then, he suddenly noticed a hand print across her cheek.He let go of her arm and clenched his fists together."Who did this to you?"

Bowing her head, CJ answered in a soft voice, "Allan Bernez."

Shaking from rage, Sam ran to the empty office down the hall and pounded the door."Open this door, you bastard!Open it now!"

"Sam," CJ called quietly, not moving from her position leaning against the wall in the empty coridor."He left."

Sam relunctly pulled away from the door and returned to CJ."We have to go to the police.If he..." his voice trailed off, and he dropped his gaze."Did he?" He asked quietly. 

CJ nodded slowly, and started to walk to her office."I...I think so.He..he knocked me unconscience after he pushed me on the floor." Sam clenched his fists as he followed her. This time his fingernails bit into his palms so they bled.


	3. Part 3

Betrayal part 3

"Whoever this is, it better be someone important."

"Josh, you gotta come here.Get Toby and...I don't know, maybe even Leo."

"You want me to call _Leo_ at," Josh squinted his eye at the clock."5 o'clock on a Saturday morning?Are you completely-"

"CJ's been raped."

Josh's eyes shot open."I'll be right there.Give me 20 minutes," Then a second thought came to mind."Don't let her shower," he added hastily. 

"We're in her office."

5:30 Saturday

Josh and Toby both walked/ran into CJ's office at such a speed, the empty offices only echoed the sounds of their footsteps.The two roughly shaved men were immediatly greeted by a pale looking, blanket covered CJ sitting on the sofa across from Sam's equally pale self sitting in the office chair in front of her desk.Josh walked to CJ and bent partially at the waist so his face was eyes level with hers.

"What happened?"He asked softly, sliding next to her right on the sofa.

"What the hell happened?"Leo McGarry shouted as he threw open the unlocked door. 

CJ blinked, half surprised, half furious."Leo?What are you doing here?" She demanded as harshly as she could, shooting a rather pathetic look at Sam, who was loosening his tie.

"CJ, my god," Leo pulled an idle folding chair from the wall and sat diagonal from her left."Josh told me...that....Bernez raped you.We're gonna deal with this, ok?We'll get you...."the older man paused, not quite sure of what to say.How to complete the sentence?Get you through this?Get you over this?He finally settled on, "...medical attention."He shot a glace at Toby."Call Dr. Peterson.Number's under Special Care.He specializes in treating high profile victims.Tell him to get over here, like ten minutes ago."

Toby nodded then left the room.

"Should we tell the president?" Josh asked, finally finding his voice."He has a right to know-"

CJ shook her head violently."No, no.I....no!"

Sam leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees."He'd want to know.How about we wait till you're with the doctor, then we'll call him down here.Or tell him over the phone.Whatever."

The visibly shaking young woman slowly nodded her head."Fine," she answered in a whisper.

Toby reentered the room."He's here.Come on, CJ, Dr. Perterson can examine you in the facilites."

"Toby..." CJ said quietly."I...I don't want to be left alone with him...please...I, I can't be-"

Toby gingerly lift the press secretary to her feet."Shhh.I'll stay, I promise.And I'll have my back turned the whole time."He said with a wink, thinking back to the swimming pool accident.

With that, the two left the room.

As soon as CJ and Toby were out of earshot, Leo dialed the residents' number."Mr. President..." he began."Yeah, I know it's early..... In CJ's office. No, no nuculear bombs have been dropped...... Jed,CJ"s been...raped.Mr. President, you don't have to.....CJ's office."

To be continued.It'll get better, I promise.I just needed a transition.Look for a part a night, I'm thinking it'll get to about 10-15 parts.


	4. Part 4

Betrayal part 4

"Ok,"President Bartlet started as he walked into the office twenty minutes later."What happened and what do we do?"

Sam, Leo, and Josh quickly rose.Sam began, "I was finishing up this speech for the Conservative Reatilion last night, and I hadn't realized how late it was.I noticed it was close to four thirty, so I started to leave.When I was walking down the left hallway corridor, I bumped into CJ.She looked really shaken up, but it wasn't..." he paused, then regained his breath, "I noticed her nylons were ripped and I began to figure out something was wrong.Then I saw the bruises...."He glanced up from the president's shoes briefly, and was instantly greeted with such furious eyes that he had to look away.

"What..." Bartlet paused."What did she say?" He spoke in a tone none of the senior staff had ever heard of.This was the tone of a different man- a vengeful man.

"Well, I..." Sam began, "I asked her who did it to her and if he, you know...raped her."Sam blinked, shifting his gaze again to look Bartlet at eye level. "It was Allan Bernez.Some asshole, associate speechwriting bastard shit head..." he spat out, venom filling his voice. 

"Sam!"Leo admonished."Remember who you're addressing-"  


"Forget it, Leo," Jed replied."I..." he continued softly."...was thinking the same."

Toby entered the room."Mr. President, " he greeted Bartlet.

"Toby," Jed answered, "What did Peterson say?"

"CJ's arm is sprained.But other than that...."Toby stopped himself."You guys, the bruises were-they were almost black," the man took a breath, "her back looked like someone had lashed her with a belt.She'll have a scar above her lip for a while....he bit her," he scoffed."And, god...I saw her legs..."He bowed his head."It looked like a grizzly molested her for hours."

Finally, unable to contain his furor, Josh started to head for the door."That bastard's gonna get what's been coming to him!"

Sam turned to follow Josh, who was reaching for the doorknob."I'm coming with you.I'm gonna kill that sick son of a-"

"Sam, Josh!" Bartlet turned and shouted at them."You're going to stay right here. Do NOT step outside this room."The two stopped and turned to face the president. 

Josh walked few paces forward."Sir, with all due respect, that...he could've killed her.He _knocked her_ out and molested her.Then he..."

"Josh," Jed stated in a hard, rough voice."What happened is inexcusable.But we will press charges.I don't care how this affects my presidency, my popularity, whatever.We'll make sure the press accesses no records. But, I can't nail this bastard when I'm too busy fighting to get you and Sam out of prison for assault charges!You-" he glanced at Sam."Both of you are not to leave White House grounds until further notice."

"Sir," Sam began to protest.

"I mean it, Sam.Stay.Here."Jed replied, his tone softening."You're both upset, I can understand.If I were CJ's brother, or father, or- anyone else... I'd be out there, pummeling this worthless ass to unrecognizable sizes.But I can't.And neither can you."He turned to Toby."Where's she now?" 

"Upstairs in the residency.Mrs. Bartlet's looking after her for now.The doctor gave her some pills, took some blood.CJ said she wanted to press charges, if possible." Toby answered.

"Ok,"Bartlet took a deep breath."Josh, Sam.Figure out what to do.Call around.Make sure the press gets no wind of this- not even a breeze.Leo, get a phys consult.See what we should do.Ok..."his voice trailed off."I have a few meetings today, but nothing too important."He would have laughed at the irony of that sentence if he felt like having a sense of humor that minute."I'll have someone tell Bernez not to come in today.Keep me updated.I'm meeting all of you back here in 90 minutes.Have a game plan, I'll dig up Bernez's records, see if there's anything useful."Oh, if only he knew what "anything" he was looking for. 

As soon as Bartlet let the room, Sam pulled back his arm, and jammed his fist into the wall as hard as he could."Sam!" Leo and Josh yelled.

"What the hell are you doing?"Josh asked, grabbing Sam's arm and turning his friend away from the wall.

"I was 400 feet away the entire time," Sam shouted, his face contorted in rage and guilt."I was watching Conan and... spell checking when he was...touching her...and hitting her, and..."He stopped, and looked away, his face and eyes crimson red.

Josh let go of the younger man's arm and eyed the fist shaped dent in the thin wall.

******To be continued.There'll be a trial.Stay tuned.


	5. Part 5

Betrayal Part 5  
  
Two hours later  
  
"So," Josh continued gently, "We'll have to take this to court, unless you want to settle for a sum outside of a courtroom."  
  
CJ grimaced noticeably. She looked around the guest bedroom of the residence. Toby and Sam were seated on chairs on each side of the bed, Bartlet and Leo stood in the doorway, Josh at the foot of the bed.   
  
"Are you sure there's no other way we can get a sentence?" Toby asked harshly.   
  
"We can settle for money, but that's it. We can't settle on a sentence out of court, Toby. You know that." Josh replied just as grimly. Then, in a softer voice, "We all know that."  
  
CJ bit her lip and pulled the comforter above her chest. The painkillers were beginning to wear off, and the bandages were itching like hell. "It'll be public then," she realized suddenly. "The press can easily and legally access all court records." She looked away. "My family will hear about this."  
  
Sam reached over and took CJ's hand, squeezing it gently. "Whatever you want to do- it's your choice, CJ," he said softly. "We'll all be here for you."  
  
CJ's eyes narrowed. "That's just it! I don't want you to be here...press on this will affect you all. Our approval ratings aren't comfortable as it is, and this being publicized will only make them worse." A pause. "I'm going to press charges...in a courtroom, you guys." The men nodded. CJ forced herself to a sitting position on the bed, her back screaming in silent pain. "Mr. President?"   
  
Jed blinked. He quickly walked over to CJ and bent slightly so they were more eye-to-eye.  
  
CJ lowered her gaze. "Sir, you'll be receiving my resignation within 24 hours. It's been...an honor serving you...but I-" her voice cracked. "I can't-"  
  
"CJ," Bartlet interrupted quickly. "I won't accept it."  
  
"Sir, you really don't have a-"  
  
Bartlet straightened. "Yes, I know. But you're stronger than that, CJ. Don't let him make you give up your job. We'll get this bastard in court, get you the best lawyer. Don't worry about the ratings or the press. For once, just worry about you, ok? That what I..." he paused. "That's what we need you to do."  
  
CJ whispered something.  
  
"CJ?" Toby asked.  
  
"What's next?" she answered.   
  
Should I continue?? What do you think? It could end here, I don't' know. Feedback, please. :) 


	6. The Hearing (sequal to Betrayal)

The Hearing- Sequel to BETRAYAL  
  
  
"Well," Leo started, speaking for the first time since he entered the guest bedroom, "You need a lawyer."  
  
"I'll do it." Sam stated firmly.  
  
"Sam-" CJ started, only to be interrupted.  
  
"CJ. I'm one of the best. I've never had a rape case before, but I didn't go through ten years of law school for nothing."  
  
"How much do you charge an hour, Sam." It sounded more of a statement than a question. "I can't afford you," she explained.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just, think of all the favors you'll owe me," Sam replied with a wink. CJ nodded, and pushed her back against the backboard of the full sized bed.  
  
"Alright," Toby began. "That would be fine, except...Sam, you're one of the key witnesses."  
  
Sam blinked and stood up. "What?"  
  
Toby rose, also. "You're the first person who came in contact with CJ after the...raping. You're vital to the case, Sam. You can't be representing her."  
  
Sam sighed, knowing that Toby was right. "Then who will?"  
  
"I'll represent her," Josh offered.   
  
"Josh, you're a crappy lawyer." Sam reminded his friend.  
  
"I am not! At least I passed the bar on my first try-"  
  
"Oh, that's a cheap shot. I was having a bad day. You know I had just broken up with-" Sam stopped, remembering where they were and realizing where this conversation was heading.   
  
"I'll do it," Toby said quietly. "I've had some experience with prosecution cases. If it's alright with you, CJ- then I'll be your lawyer."  
  
CJ smiled slightly. "Wow. They acknowledge I'm in the room. Thank you, Toby," she said, accepting his offer. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."   
  
"Don't mention it." Toby muttered. Then, in a stronger voice- "So what we need to do first is call the authorities. CJ, you need to file a complaint, and then a charge. Sam, Josh, Leo-" Toby glanced at the president. "Sir, no one knows you had any contact with CJ after the incident. You don't have to make any statement of any kind- if you choose to do so."  
  
Bartlet shook his head. "I did see her afterwards. I can help this case...my word means something here, Toby. Like it or not, status is going to have a massive role in this trial," Jed said quietly.   
  
CJ looked at the president, smiling slightly. "Thank you, sir." She offered.   
  
Bartlet waved off the gratitude. "It's my duty, CJ. As a witness- and as a friend."   
  
The press secretary blinked, looking the president in the eye briefly before she had to look away, biting her lip to control her emotions. "Thank you, sir." She answered quietly.   
  
"Ok," Toby continued, breaking the silence. "Then all of you," he gestured at the room. "Will have to file an affidavit. Sam will definitely be called to testify. I'm not sure about the rest of you. These trials usually take place after a hearing, but as the president said-" he glanced at Bartlet steadily. "Status is political, and this will be a political trial. I'm pretty sure we could schedule a trial soon, within the month. Most likely it will precede any kind of hearing. No need to publicize this anymore than absolutely necessary, right, CJ?"  
  
CJ nodded gratefully.  
  
"Well then," Josh stated, standing abruptly. "Let's get to work, gentlemen."   
  
Quietly bidding good- bye to CJ, the senior staff and the president began to walk out of the bedroom.  
  
"Josh, Sam?" CJ called quietly to the last two people in the room. Both men returned to stand before the bed again.   
  
"What is it?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Look, guys...we've been friends a while now, right? Acquaintances, anyway."  
  
"No," Josh shook his head. "Friends."   
  
"Right," CJ agreed, smiling slightly. "Then I need to know. How will this affect us? The trial, the sentencing- of course, there might not even be a sentence-"  
  
"CJ," Sam interrupted, shaking his head. "Don't think about that. Just concentrate on the trial, ok?"  
  
CJ frowned. "You didn't answer my question"  
  
Josh started gently, "It'll affect us, but there won't be an unbearable backlash to our ratings. If anything, people might have newfound respect for us. Taking this to trial may seem like a risk, but trust me, CJ. The outcome won't be anywhere near negative enough so that any of us regret you pressing charges." A pause, then in a quieter voice. "We- we all respect you for the courage you're showing during this, CJ. We do."   
  
Sam and CJ both blinked at Josh's touching admiration. CJ looked away, swallowing hard, tears starting to form in her eyes. She turned so her cheek was against the backboard, trying to cover her face.   
  
"CJ?" Sam asked, concerned. "What's...wrong?"  
  
"I'm not brave," CJ whispered, barely audible. The two men walked to the side of the bed so they could face her more easily. "I'm so scared, guys. I'm so...incredibly scared. What are my parents going to say? What are they going to think? What are you all going to have to go through?" A tear made its way down her left cheek. She angrily swatted it away. "Is my career destroyed? I'm so humiliated...and ashamed...and..."  
  
Sam moved a few inches forward and gently touched her cheek, forcing her to look at him and Josh. "You have no reason to be ashamed. You have done nothing to be ashamed of. You have been so strong during this. And don't worry about us. We're all here for you- that's what's important."  
  
Josh moved closer also. Simply, innocently, he added, "That's what friends are for, anyway."   
  
With that, for the first time since the raping, CJ allowed her tears to fall freely. Tears of humiliation and fear. However, mixed with those, showered tears of gratitude. Gratitude of all the words of comfort Toby, Sam, Josh, Leo and the president had offered her.  
  
The two men gently embraced CJ. Josh whispered to her, "Everything will be alright."  
  
Another tear fell. This time, it was also gratitude- but a different type of gratitude. This time, she was grateful because she believed him.   
  
  
  
  
To continue or to conclude? It was all the reviews that had me make this sequel. Or it could be a transition to a trilogy. Tell me what you think. If you don't want to review, just email me at AngeLuv614@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. THE TRIAL

The Trial  
  
~*three weeks later*~  
  
"CJ!"  
  
"CJ!"  
  
"CJ!"  
  
The press secretary ducked her head as she was escorted into a black secret service car. She cringed slightly as the door was slammed after she was seated, and turned to her left.  
  
"You know," she began, "I highly dislike not being able to answer the press. I mean, what are my boys going to think about me? In the press room, I'm Queen CJ. Why don't we just hold a small press conference so I can set the record-"   
  
"CJ," Toby interrupted her. "You know you can't do that. We don't want this going completely public. You hold a White House press conference for your own behalf-"   
  
CJ sighed and leaned her head back against the seat. "I know, Toby. I was just kidding." Then, in a serious tone, "How did the hearing go?"   
  
"As well as can be expected," Toby replied as they pulled up to the white house entrance. "It was a good idea to have, but the real fun starts tomorrow."   
  
CJ and Toby exited the vehicle and began to walk into the Manor. "Yeah," CJ stated humorously. "Let the good times roll."   
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
CJ supported her head in her hand, her elbow perched on the rectangle table in the mural room. To her left sat Toby and Leo, and across from them sat Sam, Josh, and in front of Leo, President Bartlet.   
  
Josh glanced at his watch. 12.19.   
  
"Sam, you're aware of the questions I'll ask you, right?" Toby asked for the hundreth time.   
  
Sam sighed. "Yes, Toby."   
  
Toby looked over his papers again, the number of sleepless nights evident in his face and posture. A case like this could be tough for a few lawyers, but with one- it was damn difficult.   
  
"Alright. And everyone's clear on the structure and the questions?" Everyone nodded. "Ok," Toby concluded. "Thanks, everybody."   
  
The president rose, and the rest of the senior staff followed suit. Everybody exited the room, only leaving CJ, Toby, and Sam standing in a sort of semicircle.   
  
"This is going to be tough, isn't it?" CJ asked quietly.   
  
Toby sighed. "Yeah. It's going to be harder than tough, CJ. This guy has the best defense lawyer in D.C., Rob Blagart. He's also the most ruthless."   
  
"You'll get though it, though," Sam added hastily. "I know you will."   
  
"Well," CJ replied softly. "I have to."   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"All rise. The honorable Judge Pamela Macarty presiding over case 11453-12 Claudia Cregg vs. the defendent, Allan Bernez." The deputy announced.   
  
CJ and Toby rose quickly, to their right rose an equally determined Bernez, Blagart, and Tom Schel, Blagart's partner. The courtroom sat as the middle aged judge took her seat.   
  
Behind CJ and Toby sat Sam and Josh (directly behind CJ's table) and then a secret service agent, Bartlet, Leo, and then another agent. A few rows behind them were countless more agents, Donna and Mrs. Bartlet, who- against her husband's request- managed to attend to support CJ.   
  
Opening statements passed in a blur to CJ. Then, it was time to call the first witness-   
  
"The prosecution calls Samuel Seaborne to the stand." Toby announced. Sam quickly walked to the chair, was sworn in, and bit his lip- waiting for Toby to begin.   
  
"Please state your name and occupation for the court," Toby said in a firm, I-know-what-I'm-doing-so-you-better-not-mess-up voice.  
  
"Samuel Seaborne. I'm the white house deputy communications director."   
  
"And how would you describe your relationship with the defendent, Mr. Seaborne?"   
  
Sam nodded, knowing that Toby wanted to seem as professional as possible. "We're friends. I've known her since the campaign, about four years."   
  
"What were you doing on the night of Friday, Febuary 10th?"   
  
"I was finishing up a speech for the Conservative Reatilion. I dozed off a little bit, woke up at about two a.m., and finished the speech around 4:20 a.m."   
  
"Then what did you do?"   
  
"I exited my office, and while I was turning the corner, I bumped into CJ."   
  
"Can you describe her appearence?"   
  
Sam closed his eyes breifly, remembering. "At first, she tried to turn around and walk away. I noticed her- her nylons were ripped so I caught up with her, and turned her around, and then I saw the bruises."   
  
"Was anything else apparently wrong?"   
  
"Her face- especially her cheeks were covered with bruises." Sam turned to glance at CJ, who was looked up momentarily to meet his gaze. "There were scratches, and she was shaking."   
  
"What did you do, then?" Toby asked.   
  
"I asked what happened and who did this to her."   
  
"What did she say?"   
  
"Allan Bernez, and that she thought he raped her. And that he knocked her unconscience before doing so." Sam gritted his teeth, and returned his gaze to Toby.   
  
"No further questions."   
  
Rob Blagart rose as Toby slowly sat. He walked a few paces forward so he was facing Sam, but positioned in front of the judge.   
  
"Sam, how far away were you, estimated, from my client's office?"   
  
Sam narrowed his eyes, seeing where the attorney was going with this. "About 4-500 feet away, I'd suppose."   
  
"And you heard nothing- not a door slam, not a scream?"   
  
"The television was on and my door was closed- and the offices are usually almost sound-"  
  
"Answer the question, please," Blagart interrupted.   
  
"No," Sam answered relunctantly.   
  
"Do you believe CJ is an attractive woman?"   
  
Sam's eyes widened noticibly. He was off-guard for that one. "I'm- I'm sorry?"   
  
"Do you believe-"  
  
"Objection!" Toby stood. "Irrelevance."   
  
"I'm trying to establish better the relationship between the "friends."" Rob replied smoothly.   
  
"Overruled."   
  
"So, Sam, do you believe Miss Cregg is an attractive woman?"   
  
"Well, yes. And, I hold her in very high respect." Sam answered slowly.   
  
"Have you ever had sexual relations with Miss Cregg?"   
  
"Objection!" Toby bellowed.   
  
"Revelence, your honor."   
  
"Sustained." The judge replied after a short pause.   
  
"No." Sam stated sternly, glancing at CJ. CJ's cheeks were flustered, and Sam began to blush slightly.   
  
~~~~~TBC does it suck? I won't continue if you think so. 


End file.
